Promise
by Jaizmar
Summary: Sin importar lo que sucediera a partir de allí, ella nunca nunca olvidaria aquella promesa que alguna vez ellos habian hecho. Porque él le habia enseñado que era la fortaleza y ella se encargaria de demostrarla siempre. Y por sobre todas las cosas, nunca rompería su promesa.


**Promesa**

Ser la única chica de un equipo no era para nada facil, y mas cuando el nivel estaba muy por encima de lo normal. Tenia que esforzarse al maximo y dar todo de si misma para poder quedar a la altura de aquellos que eran sus compañeros y equipo.

Aún así no se quejaba por ello, ya que ellos eran la razón por la cual ella se esforzaba y se llevaba al limite dia a día. Para ser igual de fuerte y estar siempre en su mejor forma. Había aprendido a soportar el dolor y exigirle a su cuerpo hasta que ya no le quedarán fuerzas algunas para continuar. Los duros entrenamientos, las tantas vueltas y ejercicios que Gay-sensei los obligaba a hacer y que Lee aceptaba gustosamente eran un pesadilla, pero aún así lo hacía.

Resistía hasta el último momento y no dejaba su determinación flaquear.

La fortaleza era algo que debía tener y no perderla ante nada, pero en ese momento siento que no la podría mantener por mucho tiempo.

– "Neji..."– las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos pero no las dejo salir. No lo haría.

Sabía que a él no le hubiese gustado. Y aunque lo único que quería era derrumbarse allí mismo junto a Lee y llorar sobre el inerte cuerpo de su amigo y compañero, no cedería ante ello.

Debía ser fuerte y demostrar que ella no dejaría que su equipo se derrumbará. Porque eso es lo que Neji hubiese querido. El sabía muy bien que aunque Lee y Gay-sensei tenían una voluntad muy fuerte para seguir adelante, siempre necesitarían a alguien que los mantuviera con los pies sobre la tierra.

Y si no era él, esa sería Tenten.

Recordaba la responsabilidad que el le había dado, una que nunca olvidaría aunque pasaran los años. Antes de embarcarse a la que sabía era una guerra de la que muchos no volverían, él se lo había dicho.

. . .

_– Tenten– la había llamado desprevenida–. Quiero que escuches con atención._

_Su rostro reflejaba seriedad como era habitual, pero algo en su mirada le advertía que era importante. Después de todo Neji nunca diria algo que no lo fuera. Y así como el lo pidió, escuchó atentamente lo que sea que diria a continuación._

_– Pase lo que pase, debes prometer que estaras allí con ellos.– Hablo pausadamente. Por un instante su rostro mostró confusión. No sabía a que iba todo aquello, pero algo le decía que no sería bueno._

_– ¿A qué te refieres Neji?– aunque intentara ocultar en las facciones de su rostro lo que sentía por aquellas palabras, sus ojos la delataban. Y ella sabía que para el genio Hyuuga resultaba muy fácil de leer._

_– Prometelo, Tenten. ¿Mantendrás a Lee y a Gay-sensei enfocados en todo momento sin importar lo que suceda?– eran escasas las veces que Neji hablaba tan abiertamente con ella y con esa determinación en sus ojos que hacía mucho no veía._

_No quería responder a ello. Neji sabía algo, el presentía algo que ella no veía. Y si le estaba pidiendo aquello no era dificil el darse cuenta de que era._

_– Lo prometo, Neji.– Sus ojos se cristalizaron de solo imaginarse lo que el pensaba, pero no podía fallarle. Si el confiaba en ella no lo decepcionaría._

_– Te los encargo.– fue lo último que el le había dicho antes de alejarse. Talvez el no lo había visto, pero ella como un gesto de afirmación asintió con la cabeza, mientras intentaba apartar sus pensamientos de aquella promesa. Sin exito alguno_.

. . .

Y lo entendio después. El estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por aquellos a quienes quería y por lo que creía. Quería dejar un legado de recuerdos entre sus amigos pero también que vieran que el había elegido su propio destino. Aquel del que había aprendido que el destino no lo forja a uno, uno forja su propio destino. Y el había elegido el suyo.

No lloraría. Cumpliría aquello que Neji le había pedido antes de morir. Sería el sostén de su equipo. Mantendría a Lee y a Gay-sensei enfocados aún después de todo. Y no dejaría que ellos se dieran por vencidos.

El confiaba en ella, y se lo había demostrado con aquella promesa. Y ella no lloraría por él. Porque sabía que debía mostrar fortaleza para afirmarle que estaría en todo momento dispuesta a encaminar a su equipo nuevamente.

Fortaleza ante todo. Y el único adios que le daría a Neji por ultima vez no sería una lágrima, sería una sonrisa. Una que sellaría lo que ellos habían prometido.

–_ "No te preocupes. ¡Nunca falto a mis promesas!"_– fue lo que acompaño su sonrisa. Un adios que iba dirigido con determinación a aquel que había formado una parte importante de su vida.

.

.

* * *

><p>Este one-shot fue escrito por mi para un concurso de un foro. No tenía tématica en especifico, pero yo quise escribir algo sobre esta pareja, y no se sorprendan si se les hace parecidó a otros one-shots, ya que muchos escritores hemos querido plasmar una razón por la cual Tenten no lloro ante la muerte de Neji, y al final el resultado me gusto.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, este escrito va por todos a los que nos gusta esta pareja y quedamos decepcionados ante el final que les dieron.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
